


shimmering balance act

by prettydizzeed



Category: Still Star-Crossed (TV)
Genre: Character Study, F/F, Gen, also i can't believe there aren't any fics for this pairing, she's a badass and she deserved better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 21:53:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13221984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettydizzeed/pseuds/prettydizzeed
Summary: A plague on both their fucking houses.





	shimmering balance act

**Author's Note:**

> title is from "Don't Take the Money" by Bleachers

She tells them it's because her virtue is powerful, not because her skin shrivels when he touches her. Not because of the shudder in her heart when she realized Rosaline was around so often because of her brother, the way the palace shook, the way she said _you couldn't imagine what my future looks like unless you were forced to marry a man you hate_ and made it so.

No, she has no shortage of power. Just a shortage of options: _your body is a temple_ , they say, _your body is a weapon_. She is playing Russian roulette with his fingertips. She does not tell them that this was the less painful option, that blood doesn’t mean as much as they say.

She loves like blackmail, like a war council, careful and in the darkness. In the morning, the people of her city are screaming beneath the sun because two kids mistranslated _til death do us part_. Verona has had enough of people who risk everything. Verona is burning beneath the weight of its grief. Verona needs at least one god on its side, so she dresses herself in idolatry and weighs the options, advances the plot.

She puts the scissors in her handbag when she says goodbye. A plague on both their fucking houses—not everyone has the luxury of short-sightedness, of selfishness. Not everyone can love uninhibited. She cannot be the master of her own destiny when she is responsible for the fate of thousands.


End file.
